A Taste of Me
by Xolmaky
Summary: Gaara is ask to kill Hinata. But instead he finds himself deeply attracted to the new Konoha ambassador.
1. Master Hyuga's Request

A/N and Disclaimer: What can I say, I wish I did, but I know I can't, so I live on.

"The Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara is here Master Hyuga." The servant quickly allowed the young red-headed man of twenty to enter the study room of a angry-looking older man.

" You have finally arrived, Kazekage." He took a minute to catch his breath, "I had send an invitation two months ago." The man looked incredibly pale, and about to fall over.

"I am Kazekage, I can not abandon my duties for a summon, even if it is from a Hyuga." Gaara was not about to let the older man intimidate him.

"I will let your insolence past, for I am in need of your assistance." Hiashi Hyuga sat down behind his desk, "please, sit down." The older man was not going to make the mistake of getting on the wrong side of this monster, he knew Gaara could be the solution to his problem.

Gaara sat down, remaining silent to await a full explanation of his visit to Konoha. He had avoid it for as long as possible; but since the Hyuga clan was one of the major investors in Suna he could delay no longer.

"My daughter, Hinata will be send to Suna for the next year to serve as ambassador. She, of course, is still unaware of this transfer." A sudden cough caught the old Hyuga. "Sorry, where was I? Yes, my daughter Hinata will be in your village."

Gaara did not add anything to this, he just sat there impartial to what this man wanted from him.

"I want my daughter to permanently, shall we say, stay in your village." What was this man getting at? Gaara was getting irritated, why couldn't the man just state his business. "I need you to make sure this happends." Hiashi Hyuga looked sick, that was it; Hiashi Hyuga was dying. "Hinata has to disappear- accidentally of course."

"You want me to kill your daughter?" This man was making no sense, Gaara thought; did he want him to protect or kill this daughter of his?

"Yes." The whisper was barely spoken but it reached Gaara's ears clearly.

"Why?" If he was going to kill someone, he needed a reason. He had been a monster as a boy, but no longer. He hadn't killed anyone for pleasure since his battle with Naruto. He could control Shukaku now.

"She is not fit to take over the Hyuga clan. I need a strong heir, and she is not it. My Hanabi will become heir as soon as you manage to take care of my bothersome daughter." He took another breath and drank some tea. "This is the only way."

"Why me?" Gaara did not want Konoha to cut trade with Suna, "if Konoha were to find out that a Hyuga was killed in Suna, then all shall be hostile again between the two villages."

"That is why it has to look like an accident!" Hiashi shouted, rapidly followed by a coughing fit. "If Suna does not accomplish this simple task, I will be force to stop all investment with Suna." So that was it. "Of course, if the task is accomplish by next year, I will reward Suna handsomely."

Gaara knew that Suna dependent on the Hyuga clans trade; but what the Hyuga didn't know was that there were already four other top families that had recently started trade with Suna. But there was something else…"I will see what I can do," was Gaara only response. If he didn't take the task then somebody else would, and that would surely end in the demise of Hinata, one of Naruto's friends (the only way Gaara thought of her).

Hiashi knew this was the only response he was going to get; but, he was not about to dispute it. "Then I hope you do well." With this the older man allowed the younger Kazekage to take his leave. They both knew no formalities were necessary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Gaara will kill Hinata, papa?" A innocent looking girl spoke with a sweet voice, "he knows Hinata is one of Naruto's friends."

"Do not worry, Hanabi. Even if Gaara does not complete the task, then others shall. What is important is that Hinata will be outside of Konoha, where she can be easy prey to anybody." A deep and malevolent laugh filled the dark study room.


	2. A New Home

A/N:caution, one slight word.

Hinata used her Byakugan to look on to the valley of dunes, revealing the hidden village of Suna. She was surprise to find that it reminded her of a sand castle she once had seen in her dreams. It was her new home, at least for the next year. She had been not been shock to find that she had been transferred here, as a Hyuga she had high ranking power in Konoha, and thus was expected to serve as an ambassador.

"Lady Hyuga, the Junins of Suna have spotted us and are quickly approaching." Her traveling maid/companion, was one of her father's first request, was a first class ninja from the Hyuga clan.

"Let them come Chiyu, just leave the talking to me." Hinata had grown in the last several years, she was no longer shy nor a scared kitten, as many had thought of her. She was finally going to prove to everyone what good she can serve with the completion of this top ranking position.

"Lady, I think it better if you are not bothered with these types of affairs."

"You think too much Chiyu." Hinata's remark took a sharp note, she knew Chiyu thought Hinata was a weak girl, undeserving to be the next leader for the Hyuga clan.

The sand ninja finally surrounded Hinata's three man party (plus her and Chiyu), "We have been awaiting your arrival Lady Hyuga." A tall robust man, who seemed to be wearing a tat too much make-up according to Hinata. "I am Kankuro, I will be escorting you to your new home."

"I am very please to make your acquaintance," Hinata took a slight polite bow, "I am also looking forward to greeting the Kazekage." Hinata spoke smoothly and lady like, she had long surpass her childish stutter.

Kankuro took Hinata's extended hand and made a polite bow himself, he was obviously of some high rank, and let her to the carriage they had brought along. "Gaara is not in Suna at the moment, he had an emergency and will be back within a couple of days. I am sorry to disappoint you, my lady." Although Hinata was excited about her new position she was not at all disappointed, instead inwardly leaped with joy; she'd have extra time to polish her lady-like skills. "Shall we go, my lady?"

Hinata took one moment with her three ninja companion, one of which had been her former teammate, Kiba. "Do not worry too much, I am old enough to care for myself, and I will finally make father proud." Hinata did the best am-okay smile.

"If at any time you need assistance, please, please, don't hesitate to send a message." Kiba even took the liberty of taking Hinata's hands in his, "you know I will always be there for you, right?"

Hinata was concerned that Kiba would take this the wrong way, but she had to say it, "I can not depend on you anymore Kiba. I am my own Ninja," and with a soft like whisper added, "we are no longer teammates." And with that, the young man walked away with a sadden concern look.

"Let us be off, Lady Hyuga." Kankuro took Hinata's hand and let her away.

"Oh, I have forgotten to inform you. But I am requesting permission to bring my own maid along for my stay at Suna." Hinata voice added a little feminine persuasion.

Kankuro look concerned, "I think it best Gaara grants his permission." But he finally added, "She can enter our village now, but he shall have the final say about her continuing stay."

Chiyu looked insulted, she was belittled by this weak bitch, she thought. Hinata finally said, "Then let us be off."


	3. A Bath Incident

A/N: extremely fun chapter, hope you enjoy.

Her chambers were warm, and extremely enormous. She had always been aware of luxury, but she had never been vain enough to be engulf by it as she was now. Her king size bed was incredibly exotic. It was a large tick futon that was two steps higher in a center polish wooden stage. It was decorated with blood red satin sheets and about ten luxurious pillows of golden flowers upon it. But what she liked best was the canopy of about seven thin layer fabrics of colors purple, red, and yellow. Her room also had a sitting area, an amazing walk-in closet, a washroom, and an enormous porcelain bathtub in a nice size adjacent room, which she was currently soaking in.

Hinata was temporarily happy. She was glad to have left Konoha at this time; for just two weeks ago, Naruto had announced his engagement to Sakura. It seemed their feelings had blossom while searching for Sasuke. Hinata knew Naruto was never going to be hers, and she had long given up on him, but it still hurt that he had chosen Sakura and not her. _I don't hate Sakura, but what does she have that I don't? Why is she better than me? Well sure she can flatten out an entire building with a punch, and she has incredible flexibility with her Chakra, and okay she has confidence, eyes with pupils, and dresses more revealing than me_. She was just getting depress now that she didn't even notice she said the last of her thoughts out loud, "Nobody will ever love me." And with the last word she sunk into the tepid water.

"Samudai, samuwan weel." The words were incoherent underwater to Hinata. When she came back up she saw someone she had not been expecting, at least not in two more days. "Not even a shout," Gaara's eyes lingered on her wet upper torso, her rounded breast just slightly covered by the soapy water, "you have grown."

"Wha…at a…are," the words wouldn't come. There he was, standing over her, this man she once feared, "Gaa…a…ra?" Her eyes were incredibly bright with fear, than panic, than she did the most unexpected thing and blushed completely.

Gaara was transfixed with the show of emotions this girl had the ability to go through in just a short time. He himself was looking wonderfully composed, he had always had the ability to remain indifferent. "My brother will pay for this." He seemed so royal to Hinata as he said this and remain totally calm.

Hinata was also transfixed by Gaara, who was half naked with only a large cloth of some sort around his lower waist. "Can I..I ha…ve my tow…el?" Great, she thought, I am back to stuttering.

Gaara handed her oversized towel, and turned around to give her some privacy while adding, "I am extremely sorry. I will see you tomorrow." He was about to exit when a hand reach out to stop him.

"Wait." Hinata wanted to talk him about Chiyu, but once she grasp his forearm she completely forgot what she was going to say. He was no longer a scrawny boy, he was a well-shaped man with a beautiful, sexy body that had her throbbing in places she had long avoided. His red hair was wildly rebelling, his bright green-bluish eyes narrowed slightly to show bewilderment at her physical touch. Shukaku hadn't even stopped her from the skin contact, perhaps because she was no threat to his person. Or was it that Shukaku wanted Hinata's intimate touch?

"Hinata-chan." He used the endearment he had heard Naruto called her so many times. He looked at her, eyes showing something he had learned to recognized in women but avoided, most of the time anyway. Hinata was feeling lust, and he bet his life she was new to this emotion. He saw how her redden cheeks gave her skin a new glow, and her gapping mouth pleaded for a kiss. Which was exactly what he gave her, a beautiful chaste kiss on her lips. "Good-night," he whispered lightly into her ear with a sensual voice.

Hinata stood there, until he left, then she walked into her adjacent bedroom and let her body hit the futon. She need sleep. No, she needed something else.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara laid awake in his own bedchamber. Nobody had bothered to informed him that Hinata Hyuga was going to be staying in his home, nobody! And not only that, but Kankuro had purposely set her rooms next to his, where he would be able to see her every night and every morning. And why, had Kankuro informed Gaara that his bath was ready in the Golden Flower bathroom. Sure Gaara had found it odd, that the maids would prepare his bath there, but he hadn't really questioned why. Now, as he laid awake, all he could think of was the sweet smell of the Hyuga, her taste, her soft touch, her blushing cheeks, and her milky innocent eyes. This was going to be a long night, Gaara thought. He got no sleep that night.


	4. Let Me Stay

A/N: Happy reading.

"My name is Temari, and I am sister to both Gaara and Kankuro." A tall beautiful blonde woman stood hovering over Hinata in her bedroom.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Hinata tried covering herself, "what can I do for you so early in the morning?" Hinata covered her bare body with the bed sheets.

"Well, since it is mid-day." Temari smirked a little, "I decided to come up and check up on you." She wouldn't add that she was curious about her since Kankuro couldn't stop talking about her, and Gaara was back and had requested an audience with her half-and-hour ago. "The Kazekage is back, he has requested an audience with you." Temari walked towards Hinata and started touching and measuring her with her hands, "you are nicely curved, like a woman should. You also have beautiful skin. He was right, you are pretty." Hinata blushed immediately, but she also wanted to know who had though her pretty. She was to afraid to ask, though. And she hadn't realize that Kankuro and Gaara were brothers, they were nothing alike she thought. Temari continued, "I will have some new clothes to made for you, this is going to be a gift from me, so accept it." This girl was not going to take no for an answer. "Also, you should first go to Gaara's study, it is downstairs two doors to the left. After that I will have lunch with you and we will continue this conversation." Hinata didn't think it was much of a conversation since she really hadn't said anything.

"Thank you." Hinata finally said, and Temari nodded in approval and left Hinata to dress. Hinata trembled as her button her from shirt, she was nervous of seeing Gaara again. _I can't mess this up. This is the opportunity I have been waiting for to proof to everybody that I am good for something. I am going to do the best job ever._ Hinata took one last deep breath and open her door to make her way to Gaara's study.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come in," Gaara said after he heard the soft knock on his door.

His study room suited Gaara well, it was enormous and somber looking. It was covered with tall bookshelves, from floor to ceiling, only four large windows broke the pattern of continuous leather-bound books and scrolls. He sat behind a dark oak desk that had three separate piles of papers. He seemed to be scanning something, but he was very aware of her presence.

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she stood there until Gaara said, "please take a seat." He was also uncertain on how to start their political relationship. "I am reviewing Tsunade-sama's letter, she informs me of the various topics she wants you and me to work out. Are you aware of any of them?"

Hinata was now sitting when she responded, "yes, I have reviewed them myself. I believe we can come up with good compromises in benefit of both our villages." She was no longer stuttering, but her heart was leaping out of her chest.

"I was unaware you requested to stay in my home." He wanted an answer to this.

"I thought it would be best if you and I had constant contact, it would allow for both of us to develop a friendship as well. I want to succeed in my ambassador position." She didn't want to stress that her father had mention that it would be the best way to make the Kazekage to take her more seriously.

"Well, I am sure we can find a town home that is near my offices…"

"NO! I need to stay here" her eyes were becoming misty, she didn't want Gaara to set her aside and not pay attention to her as an ambassador, "I really want to work with you to deal with all the issues Konoha and Suna have, which are many." She was right, there were many unresolve issues, some of which needed immediate attention.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you, Lady Hyuga to be too close to me." Gaara did not want more sleepless nights.

"Kazekage-sama, I brought my maid, Chiyu. She will make sure everything is proper, so there will be no scandals." Hinata wanted to do anything to stay in the Subaku household, remembering her fathers words: _Hinata, you must do anything possible to stay in the Kazekage's house. Once you are in his home, he will pay more attention to your problems. As a good ambassador to Konoha, you must do everything possible to get Suna to cooperate with Konoha's wishes. I want you to take Chiyu and use her to spy on the Kazekage to find out all his weaknesses. You must, in one year, convince the Kazekage that Konoha wants only free trade with Suna._

"You brought a maid?" Gaara knew that this had to be a plan set forth by her father, "Tsunade-sama does not mention a maid in her letter."

"I feel that I am entitled to one maid, you do not find any objection with me having one servant of my own." Hinata did not want to ask for permession, she instead want him to indirectly allow her to have a maid. "Chiyu has been in the Hyuga clan since her birth, she is trustworthy."

"I feel I must oppose this non-existent privilege. Ambassador are allowed to come to Suna by themselves only. Your maid will have to be send back immediately." He stood up as he said this and started walking towards the door. Near the door there were four different ropes that hanged to the Kazekage's hand level. He rang the one with the black and white string.

"What can a maid do, what harm can she cause to your village?" Hinata wanted to point out that he was being irrational. "If she can not stay then I can not stay at your home." She knew this flat out.

A sudden flash of smoke interrupted Gaara's respond, and Kankuro appeared. "Kankuro, reporting." He was now wearing his full outfit, which was a black garment of some sort that made him look like a cat, carrying boxes in his back as backpacks.

"I have told you repeatedly to use the door." Gaara was not going to make an issue of this, now. " I want you to escort Chiyu, Lady Hyuga's maid out of the village. I also want you to find a town home for Lady Hyuga, and make sure it comes with a full staff of servants." Gaara was not going to be overpowered by a beautiful girl.

"I want to stay with you." Hinata's words were out before she had the power to stop herself. "What.. I…I meant was… that…I um…um I would be honored if you allowed me to stay at your home. I find that it is most beautiful and the bed is extremely comfortable." Hinata couldn't look at him while she said this.

Both Gaara and Kankuro stood there shocked at what the young lady had said. Gaara knew that she was attracted to him, his whole body could feel the heat she radiated with their proximity. He didn't think that Hinata might actually want that type of relationship with him, the desert demon. Kankuro felt the chemistry between his brother and this beautiful girl. He never guessed that his prank yesterday could of affected them so, this was going to be interested.

"Let her stay," a blonde girl stood in the door way, "I will serve as her chaperone."

"Yeah, let her stay with us Gaara." Kankuro felt like this would be a great opportunity to play more pranks on Gaara, "we never get to have anybody over."

"Both of you have no say in my decisions as Kazekage." Gaara looked at both of his sibling with a death-glare, "and you are were not summon." He looked directly at Temari.

"Well, Hinata was taking forever and I really wanted to have lunch, so I came to get her." Temari was not scared of Gaara, she knew he could be a tat moody, but he longer was an evil monster. "So are you going to let her stay, Kazekage-sama?"

"Fine," he said in a sharp tone, "but her maid leaves tomorrow, and both of you will have full responsibility of her."

"Yey, come on Hina-chan lets go have lunch," Temari grabbed her by the hand, "cause we have lots of shopping to do afterwards."

Kankuro looked at Gaara now, "Hina-chan is beautiful, don't you think? Maybe I will ask her to be my girlfriend while she is here."

Gaara looked at Kankuro, not with the death-glare he had given them, but with a serious expression, "you touch her, and you shall no longer have arms or legs to move your puppets." Kankuro only smiled, he knew his brother was not joking, Gaara had not changed in completely.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chiyu had to act fast. The master had told her to take her time, but things had not gone as plan. She needed to get the task done before tomorrow morning, it had to be tonight. Kankuro had informed her earlier that she was to be escorted outside of Suna by sunup tomorrow. Tonight, Hyuga Hinata was going to have to be dead by tonight.


	5. The Attempt

Hinata stood outside her balcony, breathing the fresh air of the desert night. It had been a long day. She considered it a successful day, Gaara had allowed her to stay with him. _Its not that I want to be close to him, its just that it serves my purpose better_. The only thing that Hinata was worried about was that Chiyu would be send back, something her father will not like. Well, it is not as she didn't voice out her objection of Chiyu in the first place.

A small bird of some kind was serenading the warm night, its sound was enticing. A sharp object broke through the melody and Hinata was instantly aware that a small dagger had been aimed at her heart, she quickly ducked and activated her super sensory vision, "Byakugan!" The person was two-hundred and five degrees from her aimed target, her attacker was fast.

But before Hinata had a change to attack another round of daggers attacked her, "die!" Hinata was shocked to discover the chakra she was seeing was of the Hyuga bloodline. Chiyu!

"Stop Chiyu!" Hinata did not want to attack her, she only managed to dodge the last two attacks. The third dagger scrapped her left side. "Gaara!" As soon as his name hit her lips, the sand was surrounding Chiyu and about to crush her. "Stop Gaara, she is being controlled by someone!" Hinata did not want to believe that Chiyu would want to harm her. But Gaara did not listen to Hinata and instantly crushed Chiyu, causing a rainfall of blood.

"Why didn't you stop?" Hinata was about to attack Gaara when a wave of sand caught both her hands and trapped her.

Gaara turned to look at a raving mad Hinata, "She was not being controlled by anybody. She attacked to because she was order to do so."

"By whom?" Hinata shouted back, "who could have order a Hyuga ninja to kill me, the heir?" Hinata didn't even want to complete her logic. "No, he wouldn't. I know he is disappointed, but he would not mur…de..r…"

"Listen to me Hinata," Gaara cut in, "she wanted to kill you herself." For some reason, Gaara did not want to pain Hinata with the knowledge that her father would want her dead, he knew what that type of rejection could destroy sanity.

Hinata was still dumbfounded, her father would never really harm her, would he? He was indifferent, but he would never… "It must be a misunderstanding. Chiyu has never liked me, I…I have to lie down."

Gaara took Hinata into his arms, "let me take you inside your bedchamber." He was being extremely gentle with her. "I know you are in shock, but she was not a good person. You are safe now, rest."

Hinata laid awake half the night, thinking that Chiyu, a girl she had known since childhood had tried to killed her. She must write to her father immediately. This incident could not go unnoticed by the main house of the Hyuga clan. Gaara had saved her, her wound was starting to heal already with his special sand healing jutsu.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What is going on Gaara?" Kankuro ask his solemn brother. Temari and him had heard the cry Hinata gave when the dagger had made contact, and both had instantly responded to it. But Gaara had already disposed of the problem when they got there. The three were now in Gaara's study room. "Why would a Hyuga ninja try to kill the heir?"

"Are there more assassins?" Temari wanted to protect her new little sister, "is Hinata still in danger?"

"Her father holds no love for her," Gaara did not want to reveal everything to his sibling, but he knew that they would not stop until they searched out the truth. " I am asking you both not to inform Hinata of this. She is an emotional girl that won't know how to take this type of news."

"You want to spare her of this pain," Temari had always been one to find Gaara's true purpose, "if she is that important to you, then she shall be all the more important to both of us."

"There might also be more," Gaara added before they left the study room, "keep her close… and away from me." He softly added the last phrase, but it still manage to reach the ears of both of his siblings.

A/N: I will try to make it more bloody in the future. Afterall, Gaara is all about love and blood.


	6. Midnight Kisses

A complete month had passed since Chiyu's murdering attempt. Hinata had not seen Gaara since, although she dreamt about him most nights. She talk about him with Temari a lot too. So far Hinata knew that Gaara was a lover of the night and studied astronomy when everybody was asleep, and that he greatly disliked rainy days. 

"I need to start talking to Gaara soon, some of the issues were of importance and we haven't even gone over them." Hinata was concerned, "I have been enjoying shopping and sight-seeing, but I have not been doing my job as ambassador. My first report is due the following week and I will have nothing to put in it."

"Actually, Gaara has scheduled a meeting with you this afternoon. I was suppose to let you know yesterday but I forgot, sorry." Temari sounded sincere, "we were having too much fun. I wished you would be my real sister. Maybe if you married one of my brothers."

Hinata blushed immediately, but did not dislike the idea of marriage to one of her brothers, "then I would be Hyuga no more, and be a Sabaku instead."

"Then marry me, I will make you happy Hina-chan." Kankuro hugged Hinata from behind and spun her around in the garden.

"Maybe someday," Hinata answered with a bright smile on her face. "Now put me down before my breakfast comes back up."

"Yuck!" Kankuro made a face and quickly released her. "Anyway, I just came to inform you that Gaara is waiting for you in his offices down the street, I am to escort you."

"I could of taken her." Temari quickly added, "you didn't have to come, Kankuro."

"Oh, but I wanted to see my future bride." Kankuro continued his game.

"Careful Kankuro, or I might just take you up on your offer." Hinata giggled freely, she had never felt as comfortable as she did now. She had found true friends. "I will see you later Temari. Let us go husband."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara could hear the laughter emanating from his brother and Hinata. He had avoid her for a whole month. He only snuck a peek every two or three days while she slept, just to make sure she was okay. He only stroke her hair to make sure she was Hinata and not an imposter. He only kissed her cheek softly to see that she was not ill.

"Lady Hinata Hyuga, to see you sir." Rumi, was Gaara's new secretary and was quickly being liked by everyone in his offices. She was efficient and depended. The only bad thing was that Gaara could see Rumi lusting after him. Gaara knew that he was not bad looking, but he did not believe these girls truly liked him. They only wanted him because of his position. Only a few years ago they had looked at him with disgust and hate; now they searched him out to gloat they had been chosen by the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama," but this sweet voice was different, "I think we have some work to get to." He could sense that Hinata was an innocent in these matters, still very unaware of her attractiveness.

"Yes we do, Lady Hyuga." Gaara motion for Hinata to take a seat on the table and chairs by the large window, "Rumi, please bring us the files for the last updated Konoha treaties. And bring Lady Hinata and I some fresh Jasmine tea."

Rumi returned almost immediately with the reports and handed them to Gaara with a most intimate look, which Hinata did not miss. "The tea will be ready in about seven minutes, twenty seconds." She smiled proudly at her boss.

"Thank you Rumi." Gaara was his usual expressionless self, "that will be all."

By the end of their session only two matters had been deal with, "I think we need to discuss import and export rates more, before I can make a final decision Hina-chan." Oops! His tongue slipped.

"Gaara-kun." She smiled teasingly. She knew it had been him entering her bedchamber every two or three nights, stroking her hair, and kissing her cheek. And always leaving her with a 'good-night Hina-chan'. He just didn't know that she would always respond with a 'good-night Gaara-kun'.

"Sir, I need some signatures on a couple of documents. And also, your next appointment is here," Rumi could not hold her anger back any longer, "I will gladly escort Lady Hyuga to the door."

"It is quite alright Rumi-san. I can make my own way to the door." Hinata got up to go, but not before she bended towards Gaara, who was still sitting down, and kissed him softly on the cheek, "thank you, Kazekage-sama." Gaara was left speechless by his Hinata. Wait! What, he had just thought of Hinata as his. Shukaku, who had once been removed from his person responded alarmingly, _You have change boy. I guess I will have to go on some diet of rat and chicken blood._

Rumi did a double death-glare at Hinata, "Good-bye, Lady Hyuga." Good-bye indeed, Rumi thought and smirked inwardly. Soon.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will Rumi do a better job than that incompetent Chiyu father?" Hanabi was growing impatient, "a whole month has gone by and Hinata is still alive."

"Do not worry, patience my daughter," the older Hyuga looked as decaying as ever, "you shall soon be named heir." He was also growing impatient. The doctor had given him a full year to live, but he felt like he was not going to make it.

A/N: I hope you liked it, I am trying to make Hinata bolder-she is going to have to be for her next scenes, in which I will be changing to mature rating (warning, plenty of lemon with possible blood to come) Oh, and the rat and chicken blood comment is related to one of my super favorite movies, guess?


	7. Sibling Mischief

A/N: This is for the reviewers, I really do appreciate the thoughtful and suggestive comments. Doomo.

"That slut has manage to get herself a date with Gaara!" Temari was shouting at the top of her lungs, "I can't even eat my breakfast anymore."

The breakfast table was toped with delicious fresh bread, small bits of exotic looking fruits, and yogurt. Hinata had just reached to taste a small piece of lemon short bread when Temari shouted again, "You! Hinata, you have to do something."

"What can I do?" Hinata did not want to reveal that she was thinking of various plots to stop the 'slut' from taking Gaara away from her. Not that he belongs to her, but she still though of him as maybe her…well…her…new brother…okay maybe not brother, but definitely something of hers.

"Gaara is bringing her to have dinner with him and some other important officials of Suna here in the house tomorrow night," Temari thought, "you can maybe suggest to Gaara that you would be interested in attending their dinner party, huh?" Temari reached for the nearest plate of fruit, "Why hadn't I thought of it sooner?" She looked at Hinata mischievously, "Tonight, Hina-chan, you are going to ask Gaara if you can attend tomorrow night's affair." Temari smirked lightly and whispered the details to a mouth-gapping Hinata.

"I don't know," Hinata sounded hesitant, "I don't think Gaara will appreciate that kind of surprise." Hinata wanted to say no, but she herself found the idea of talking to Gaara alone stimulating. Very stimulating.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can not think about her right now," Gaara was not amuse, "it has been a long day, Kankuro. I need to rest and think about tomorrow's financial dinner."

Kankuro walked beside Gaara as they both made their way into Gaara's study room. "All I am asking you is if I should buy Hina-chan a purple dress or a blue dress. I am really having trouble deciding which color would best suit her creamy soft skin." Kankuro couldn't help but watch Gaara's tortured expression.

"Leave me alone, brother." Gaara sat behind his desk and took out a long feathered pen with some stencils, "I have to finish this report before I go to bed, I will not be bothered by you." Gaara gave Kankuro a final warning, which the older brother quickly identify as threatening.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata was getting cold, the thin fabric gown that Temari had given her did not cover much of her body. She had been sitting in Gaara's sitting area for about one hour, it was already well past midnight. _Why isn't he coming to bed?_ Hinata was getting sleepy. _It won't hurt if I just close my eyes for two minutes_. She lay down gently in the elegant couch. Gaara's room was in a fashionable sixteen century Europe design, with red glass being the center theme.

Gaara open the door to his bedroom and was instantly paralyze. Gaara didn't dared move. He only observed the gentle rise and fall of perfectly shaped creamy globes, and reddish full lips slightly parted gasping for air. Hinata was semi-naked, dressed in God-knows-what man-will-loose-sanity gown, in his sitting area asleep. His breathing deepen and he had to take two full breaths before he approached her, which he told himself was not the smartest thing to do.

"Hinata," his voice strange, he was experiencing a very foreign emotion. Sure, he had experience arousal, but never with nervousness and desperation like this. His fingers were trembling as he finally reached out to touch her pale cheek.

"Hu…ah." His cock responded to her sleeping whimper instantly. And as she moved to place her legs under her round buttocks, her nightgown released one of her delectable breast. Gaara groaned.

A/N: I am sorry to leave you guys here, but the following has to be very well-thoughout. I want to make my first lemon experience, shall we say, magically descriptive.


	8. Mine

A/N: Sorry I took some time to update, but I had some research papers to write. I changed the rating to mature; warning- explicit material. If you are sensitive please skip this chapter, although this story will contain future chapters with more explicit content.

Gaara didn't know what to do next, he wanted to take his mouth and devour Hinata completely. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to run before he made the biggest mistake of his life and took Hinata as his. He thought that a sweet, lady-like girl like her would never be fit to be with him. HIM who was nothing but a monster in disguise of a man. Gaara move forward to cover up Hinata's breast, fixing his eyes on it. The white semi-globe was perfect and full, with a pinkish-beige nipple. It was the most beautiful thing Gaara had ever seen. The thin material felt silky and smooth under Gaara's fingers, he couldn't believe an innocent girl like her own such a piece of clothing. His hand moved to cover the last exposing piece of skin when her eyes shot wide open. "Ah!!" Her shout was short but loud, he hoped his siblings would ignore it. "Gaara?" She looked confused, "where…what…?"

"You were in my room when I came in." Gaara did not want to sound mean, but he was afraid she was quickly becoming more nervous.

"I…I wanted to see you." Her voice was soft, her lips were becoming moist with small bits of drool she had release in her sleep. He need to taste her.

"Hina-chan?" His voice was back to its foreign sound.

"Yes?" She lean in as he was whispering her name again, and in an instant his own lips were upon hers. She was instantly aware of her whole body being pushed up in a standing position and being force up against Gaara's. His lips were soft and seeking entrance with his tongue. He used one had to hold the back of her head and push her deeper into his starving mouth. His other arm went instantly to her lower back to push her torso and pelvic into his body. She was warm and soft, while he was hot and hard. His dick was already fully arouse and pushing strongly into Hinata's lower stomach. "Ahm..hmm." She took two short breaths as Gaara released her lips and started a nibbling path down her neck.

"I want you," Gaara was two short steps from insanity. He never had responded this quickly or easily to anybody before; he didn't think it possible to feel so much with a simple kiss. "Get out before you regret it." He knew she was not for him.

"Ah…?" Hinata was released and pushed aside. Gaara walked toward his window to look outside. He needed to feel the cool breeze of the desert night, so he opened the window. Hinata was mad, "you kissed me. You attacked me." Her anger was increasing as she saw that he wasn't even looking at her, "look at me. Look at me, don't you ignore me too." Her emotions were high, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She didn't want Gaara's rejection.

Her sob cut through his heart without him even aware how much her pain affected him. She was kneeling in the middle on his bedroom, crying softly. "Hina-chan?" She looked up at him, her beautiful pale eyes becoming bright with the salty water. "I am looking at you." He couldn't stop, not even if his life depended on it. He kneeled down in front of her. "I can not ignore you." He moved in closer and placed his hot mouth once again on her sweet mouth. His tongue delved deep into her, pushing into her deeply, she capture his tongue and they both pushed each others limits. A small battle inside Gaara started; one was of his selfish side that said to push her on the floor and have his way with her, the other side said to run as fast and as far away from her. For now he was being selfish. She pushed her down.

A desert callous hand traveled inside of Hinata's thigh. Gaara's lips were still on Hinata's and one on his hands was cupping an exposed breast, while the other was quickly making its way towards her womanhood. Hinata pressed her legs closer together as she felt Gaara's hand approaching her. But Gaara forced her to open for his invasion. He used his knees to spread her farther apart. His hand finally reaching its destination, "You do not want this." His voice had become velvety-sexy, "But I can not ignore you any longer." A strong finger pressed into Hinata's tight core. She was instantly aware of the motion he was using, a hot liquid was instantly secreted with the increased of pleasure.

"Ah…Gaara?" Hinata was feeling a sharp pleasure she had never experience. His finger was slowly building up a desire of something completely foreign. His mouth found her small erect nipple and took it in. "Oh…ah…ah." She could help but feel incredible, like she needed this to last forever. She didn't want to think, not know. "Gaara, oh…ah…more."

Gaara looked up to see Hinata's lust filled eyes. He knew that she was inexperience, leaving him feeling incredible possessive, "you're mine." Gaara looked at her with sharp green eyes, "you are mine forever." He pushed an extra finger in and increased the speed, while bending down to give her a kiss that sealed his words.

Hinata started swirling into his hand, and trusting forth to allow him freer assess, she open her legs wider. "Hmmm…," her moans were swallowed by Gaara, whose mouth won't not released hers. And suddenly Gaara was aware of the small convulsion starting within Hinata, her eyes shot wide open and he saw her look of satisfaction as wave after wave of ecstasy followed her.

Gaara took this moment to insert a amount of his own chakra into her, without her knowing. She had become his, and he was going to protect what was his.

Hinata took one last look at him, she couldn't keep her eyes open for some reason. She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes, drifting into a content sleep she had never before known.

Gaara had the sharpest displeasure in his lower parts, managing to reach into his pants he stroke his member for his release. He came sooner than he thought, Hinata had really affected him. He finished disclothing, picking up Hinata and placed her in bed to rest. Gaara couldn't help but place a small kiss in her soft cheek, "mine."

A/N: Some of you maybe unsatisfied, I hope you understand that it is too early for them to have full on intercourse----but soon.


	9. Hurt

A/N: I have been really busy, sorry for the neglect. I hope you like it.

Hinata woke to the smell of fresh-baked lemon bread with vanilla icing. She smelled the powerful aroma of newly cut flowers from the green house. As she peak to take a look at the breakfast tray, she noticed she was not in her usual bed. "Ga...Gaara." Instant memories of last night came flashing back. Her torn gown was gone, a maid must of taken it. Gaara was also nowhere in sight. She had forgotten to ask about the diner tonight. _How did I let this happened? Oh my god, what am I going to do? How am I suppose to work with Gaara?_ Hinata grunted loudly and turn to cover her faced with the bed sheets, but as soon as she did she smelled Gaara on them. His scent was recognizable to her, it was a mixture of wild musky lemongrass and sand; she loved it. Hinata remember her response to Gaara's ministrations. A hot fired burned deep in the pit of her stomach with the memories of her first sexual encounter.

She manage to locate a bathrobe in the humongous closet, it looked bigger than two sitting rooms. She placed the white cotton material on her bared skin, walking slowly to the door to make way to her own room. She tiptoed to the hall, and halted in a sudden freezing position when she heard, "So are you invited tonight?" Temari was standing between her and her destination.

"I...m...I...," Hinata's mumbles were not making senses, but Temari quickly noted that something was not quite right.

"Oh my God!!!!! You slept with my brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her shout was probably heard throughout the whole village.

"Shhhh. Please, don't shout. I...I...it not...it wasn't...I didn't...well...hm...not really."

"You are making no sense Hina-chan," Temari said in her indoor voice, "explain to me what happen." Temari took Hinata by the hand and let her in to Hinata's bed chamber.

Hinata was unsure of how much she could reveal, "I don't know how it all happened."

"Well, you were there weren't you?" Temari exclaimed.

"Yes." Hinata did not know how to explain events she herself did not entirely understood.

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes."

"Did you open for him?"

"WHAT?" Hinata was unsure of what she meant with open, her mouth or her legs, caused she had done both.

"Did he kissed you using his tongue, and did you kiss him back?"

"Both."

"Did he touch your breast?"

"Yes."

"Did he touch you there?"

Hinata turn a bright colored and whispered softly, "Ye...yes."

"OH, and did you like it?" Temari was finally getting somewhere.

"It felt strange at first, his fingers were causing a sensation that was not familiar to me. Then, suddenly, I wanted..."

"What did you want?"

"I can't tell you." Hinata was looking to the floor now.

"Did Gaara put his, hm, you know, inside of you?"

"What... inside?"

"I know you know what I am talking about Hyuga Hinata, you will not make me say it. Now, did my brother and you have intercourse last night?"

"No." Hinata did not want to add that she had already made the decision to never allow herself to fall into Gaara's hands again, literally. She knew she was a Hyuga, and like so, she had to maintain her virtue until marriage. And the possibilities of her husband being Gaara were unlikely. This thought made her extremely depress, and she felt apart of her heart had been stabbed at the thought of her husband being another man. She was in trouble. She knew she had failed this mission too. _Stupid girl, you are such a stupid girl._

"The last question is the most important question Hinata," Temari needed to know how much she would have to interfered in this unexpected relationship. Sure, she had thought that there was some attraction, but she had never thought Gaara would act on it, especially not with a girl he thought was as innocent as Hinata. " Do you love Gaara?"

"No." She absolutely did not love him, she absolutely did not, she had been chanting this since morning.

"Then stay away from him." Temari, was certain Hinata was lying. But why? "I will leave you to think about your next move. Hinata, listen, do not think Gaara is easily manipulated. I knew there was an attraction between both of you, I must confess that I send you to him thinking that you could be successful in your task because of this. I never thought you and he would allow things to get physical. Gaara takes what he wants, and if he wants you he will take you. If you do not want this to happened, you must leave. I fear, little sister, that this is your only choice." Temari closed the door softly.

Hinata had already thought about this too. She would have to submit her resignation to Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama immediately.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Gaara was sitting at the head of a oval table facing twelve of Suna's financial advisors and Rumi, who he had invited to take notes.

"What is our status with the new investors?" Gaara wanted to get a number for next years budget.

"We seem to have experience a fall back with the import tax. I think, sir, that we will have to resubmit a new contract." The spokesman of the advisor swallowed hard.

"When did this happened?"

"Last night, sir. It seems that they are asking for a two percent decreased in their deal. We are awaiting your orders."

Gaara stirred lightly in his seat, "if we give them the two percent what damage will we suffer?"

"We are looking at a 1.25 decrease in total income. It sets the village off for two complete months." The advisor was sweating now.

"Who is our middle man? Bring him in." A tall bookish man walked in, "Korimo-san what is our stand in this?" Gaara wanted all information possible.

The meeting progressed until finally something caught Gaara's attention.

"It seems, sir, that if we manage to increase water trade with the Hyuga clan, it will not only solve all the problem, but profit in the whole for all parties involve." Korimo words made complete sense to Gaara. The Hyuga clan had finally mange to get their hands into his business. "If you strike a contract with the future heir, I am sure the clan will agree to honor it."

"Meeting dismissed." Gaara words command everybody to exist. Their dinner had been longer than expected, but he had finally gotten some answers. He noticed that all left, except Rumi.

"Sir," her voice was coated with a charming allure she had not used at the officed before, "may I have a word?"

They were alone in his study room, when Rumi finally added, "I believe that the Hyuga clan is our best bet sir."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me Rumi. I believe it could have waited." Gaara was not in the mood to comply to silly girlish games, he wanted think alone.

"No sir, I..." her words were cut off by her next move. Rumi started to disrobe silently.

Her blouse was readily discarded, and before she had time to dismiss her skirt Gaara was holding her hand to stop her actions, "What are you doing?"

Rumi pressed herself up on Gaara, "I want you sir." Her next move was to kiss Gaara into a heated, but one-sided kiss. Gaara almost instantly pushed his bold secretary to the ground. The next things happened simultaneously: Rumi, who had not being wearing any underwear sprawled open her legs and moaned loudly, Hinata knocked softly and open the door to see a revolting image. Gaara's lips were smeared with Rumi's red-hot lipstick, his clothing had been disordered, and Rumi was still in her throws of passion.

Gaara saw the one tear that spilled out of her left eye, before she managed to turn her head and make a run for the front door. He stood frozen, as if someone had knocked out the air out of him. The loud bang the front door made allowed him to recovered. "Get out." The command was made to the slut that slithered in the floor. He had turned deadly. Rumi did not make the mistake of giving him time to harm her, she knew that he was deadly in his anger state.

Rumi ran semi-naked towards the exist, Gaara failed to noticed her half smile. She had succeed in getting Hinata away from Gaara, she would be completely vulnerable outside of Gaara's mansion. She need to find her and soon; before Gaara located her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The tears would not stop. Something seemed to be chocking her, the pain in her stomach was real. She could not stop running. She did not want to look back. Finally she reached an isolated alley, the cool sandstone wall served as reminder of her surroundings. She bend over, and started to cough loudly the hurt that was asphyxiating her. Her hands and feet were trembling, one from her emotions, the other from over exhaustion. She stood there, leaning against the wall, shaking and coughing for a number of minutes.

Her last thought was of the her raw bare feet, she had forgotten to put on her shoes when she ran out the door, when darkness found her. This was the way Rumi found her. "Come on, pick her up, we have to make sure nobody sees us." The skinny man used all his strength to do as he was told. "You should built muscle Korimo." Both culprits looked at each other secretly. Their mission was almost over.

A/N: I will try to update soon, hopefully by this weekend. Hopefully (crossing all fingers and toes).


	10. In the Dark

A/N: Sorry I could not update last weekend; hope you like this chapter.

The world was dark as Hinata opened her eyes, nothing seemed familiar. There was a putrid smell that was emerging from somewhere in the room. Her aching feet seemed swollen, she noticed they were tied. And so were her hands! What had happened she question herself. She remembered seeing Gaara with that┘that slut. She felt the instant recognition of the overwhelming depression that infiltrated her brain, it had all been an illusion. His tender words at night, his sweet caress, and his arms around her protecting her were all false. IT HURT. It hurt so much she had stopped taking in sufficient oxygen to breath in, that was what had caused her to faint.

Suddenly she heard two voices outside the wooden door. One voice she recognize, Rumi; the other she was uncertain of. _Why does Rumi have me locked up?_ She payed close attention to what they were saying.

"Kill her already and get it over with," Rumi practically shouted.

"We have to make it look like an accident, I need a plan. Remember, this is a Hyuga, not just another nin. Our orders were to make it look like an accident!" The man sounded forceful.

"We have until tonight, come up with something. I have to go to work." And with that the slut left.

_Kill me, why? I have to get out._ Hinata acted unconscious when the creepy man entered the darken room. He smelled of stinky fish. He caress her porcelain cheek as he said, "maybe I will have some fun before I dispose of you, my fair princess." He bend over and placed a kiss the side of her mouth, "I can't wait till you wake up." The man got up and left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Find her, search every corner of this village. I want seven groups of four to look for her, now!" Gaara shouted at his security commissioner. Gaara knew she was in grave danger, he didn't even want to think that her father's assassins had already gotten to her. Then they would see what the blood thirsty demon inside him was capable of doing. His control on sanity was quickly vanishing when someone knocked at the door. "Enter."

"Gaara, you need to calm down. They found a piece of her torn shirt in the mid-central alley. It seems that she was carried away. The tracks are covered perfectly. They erased all traces of chakra and we are unable to continue the search," Kankuro took a short pause, "she could already be dead. You said her father had send assassins to kill her. Whoever took her is unlikely to make another mistake." Kankuro was looking straight at his young brother, he couldn't read any of his emotion. This was bad. Gaara was going to kill someone, soon.

"She is still alive." His words were soft.

"How do you know?" Kankuro knew his brother would not easily give up on Hina-chan. He knew Gaara had fallen deeply and completely in love with the sweet natured girl.

"She has a bit of my chakra in her. I will find her." Gaara looked outside his opened window. "She is scared, alone, and she needs me." Gaara was there one moment the next he had vanished into the mist of sand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Gaara-sama did not come to work today?" Rumi was certain her question was going to be negative. She knew that Gaara had been upset last night, but she did not see why he would be interested in an insipid girl like Hinata.

She had to go back to the hideout. It was time to once and for all get the stupid girl out of the way. Gaara was going to be hers.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata felt a light burning sensation coming from her stomach. Her body was reacting differently, like a foreign source was inside of her. "Byakugan," the activation of her ultra sensory vision told her why. "Gaara, help." Her cry out for helped alert her assassin that she was awake.

"It's time to play girly." The man was lanky and weak, maybe she could take him. But not with her hands bound. _Damn it._

The man approached and started to undress her, she felt the cold air hit her expose skin. She knew she couldn't say anything, he was not going to listen to her beg for her life. Her torn clothing was quickly set aside, Hinata was left bare with only her panties and matching bra on. "You look good enough to eat." Hinata knew he was coming, he would not leave her. He was going to save her. Gaara, Gaara, please hurry. The man started undressing himself, Hinata closed her eyes.

A rough cold hand touched her stomach, "so soft." A mouth pressed forcefully down on her neck and chin, "so sweet." Hinata shut her mouth and eyes, she was going to have to shut down her senses for what was to follow.

The next thing Hinata felt was the feel of hot liquid showering her (no, not that). Strong arms encircled her, and her tears started flowing freely.

"I am here."

A/N: Yes, Rumi is on her way. Next chapter will contain explicit contain; blood and sexual content.


	11. Thirsting for Your Taste

A/N: Here it is. I hope you like it.

"I am here," were the last words Hinata was able to make out, for what followed next was a blur of terror. She remembered opening her eyes to see the puddle of blood at her bended legs. Her body was being held tightly. Gaara had come. Her exposed skin was showered with bits of live human tissue that was jumping and still pulsing. Gaara's lips were next to her ear, and she could make out his craving for more blood. "Bitter." She knew what he meant. Gaara let go of Hinata to look into her eyes. She saw the true demon in them. She saw the raw evil force that consumed Gaara everyday. There was nothing that could stop him from loving the taste of blood. The sand, his sand looked for the intact limbs that were still identifiable, circling and sucking out every last drop of the red substance. Hinata could do nothing but stare at the dark corner of the room, where the head of the man with a gapping mouth and horrified eyes had twitching nerves that made it seemed like he was still in pain.

"Korimo, stupid man." Gaara's voice was cold and malevolent. He was searching for ways to further enjoy the kill he had badly craved a few minutes ago when he found his Hinata being touched by the filthy man. He would of tortured him, if he knew he had further touched her; but he knew the man had not gotten as far as he had wanted. His whole body had reacted and in an instant the man had been crushed alive by the sand particles. His hot crimson liquid, that showered Hinata and himself, excited Gaara so much that he could not control Shukaku.

He spotted the head of the once trusted sand nin. His expression brought a menacing smile to Gaara's lips. He could already taste the bitter flavor of blood. He was so arouse that he forgot that Hinata was watching, almost in a hypnotic way, every move he made. His finger tips entered his mouth as the sand finally encapsulated the head of the vile man and crushed it into a second shower of blood.

Hinata's scream brought Gaara into full alert of her presence. He looked into her shaking eyes that had released a waterfall of tears. Her hands covered her mouth, and within seconds she collapsed. Gaara moved closer to the fainted girl, whose delicate skin was covered in the liquid Gaara loved. She was so beautiful at that moment that Gaara could not imagine anything that would ever look more appealing.

His sand traveled all her expose skin, cupping her rounded breast and cradling her body to better feel all of her. She was made for holding, not scrawny but full and soft in places a girl should be. She was made to be held, to be protected. She was his. Shukaku realized that he was made to hold her, to protect her, to have her as his.

"Gaara!" The shock on Rumi's voice was covered by the deep fear she felt.

"Rumi-san. You've come at a good time. I have a big craving for you." Gaara was not stupid. He knew that only an accomplice would know the location of this hide out. He was also still in great need of blood, it seemed Hinata had excited him to a new limit this night.

"Sir, I...I came to...I mean I found..." her words were cutoff by the encircling sand that covered her shaking body. She knew she was a skilled warrior but she would never stand a chance against Gaara. "I did it for Suna, sir. The Hyuga master knows that our village needs help; he can help Suna progress!" She felt him hesitate, maybe half-truths would make him understand, "I love you sir, I do. I did it for you and this village that I know you love and would protect above all else. I could never approach you unless you knew I had help our village." Gaara listen and analyzed her story. "She is an outsider, she is a delicate little miss that cannot survive in her own clan. You know as well as I that the weak do not live long. She is not destine to be a leader, nor is she destine to be with you, sir." Rumi looked at the blood-covered body of the weak girl. Gaara had to understand that getting rid of Hinata was the only way of making everything well in their village.

"I shall not allow you to kill her." Gaara was not going to fall for the false words of a traitorous woman. "And if indeed you love me then you will have much pleasure in my killing of your beautiful body," licking his lips Gaara added, "I shall savor your blood, you spiteful bitch." Gaara moved his hand to crush Rumi's left foot, it exploded. Rumi's scream was enticing to the monster with in him. He loved the way her limb had made a cracking noise before releasing the rain of blood.

"Please...I will do anything. Please." Rumi's pleas only added to Gaara's further thirst of blood. He wasted no time in lifting her whole body up with his sand and crushing her right foot, "AHHH!!!!"

"Rumi-san, do you still love me?" Gaara mocked her with a hurtful tone.

"Nobody will ever love you." Rumi's eyes were full of tears and her body was starting to convulse from the trauma of the pain, "look at you...Monster." She used her last breath to inflict the damage she knew she could, "she will never love you. She will never love anybody like you. You are sick, you are revolting. Nothing but a blood thirsty demon that is mentally unstable. She will never ever love you. Nobody will." He finally clasped both hands together and ended her pathetic existence.

Gaara turned once again to the unconscious girl, she needed to get clean up and rest. He picked her and allowed the gush of sand to take them back to his house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara sat at the top of his favorite tree in the garden. He had already taken a shower and changed into new clothes. It was past two in the morning, he should be resting; but the truth was that he was still not use to sleeping. It was a habit that only brought forth unpleasant images, or unfilled fantasies that left him bathed in perspiration.

As the cold desert wind played with his hair, he thought of the beautiful blue haired enchantress. She had managed to bring her laughter, her beautiful playfulness into his home. Her smile alone would change his whole day. She was everything he wanted, but could never attain.

Gaara knew he would have to tell her the truth. He could not hide the conspiracy against her anymore.

"Gaara." Her voice traveled smoothly through the wind, singing through the flow of air.

"Why are you here?" He was not going to give away any of his emotions, he could not afford to show weakness in front of her, "leave."

"Thank you." She sat in the branch next to his; both facing the beautiful view of the night sky. "It's pretty high up here, you can see almost all of the village. And look it is a full moon tonight." Her manners betrayed her words, her hands kept on folding in and out.

"If you are scared, why do you stay?" He could not stand her fear of him, "leave."

"You saved me." She looked at his emotionless expression. "I felt you...inside me. I knew you would come." Her hands picked a nearby blossom, she played with it, "do you think I am like this flower?"

"What?" Her questioned had caught Gaara off guard.

"The flower is but a weak and helpless blossom, even though it grows from a strong firm tree." Her words were getting softer, "was it my father?" Hinata looked directly at Gaara, she needed to hear the truth.

"Yes." Gaara looked at her. She blinked twice before she crushed the blossom within her hand.

"I think that it is better that you accept my resignation now." Her words were even, "I will go back to Konoha in the morning. If he wants me dead... then I shall do my duty as a Hyuga."

"No." Gaara took Hinata into his embrace, "No, do you hear me. No. You will not be killed by your father. I will not allow it. I do not accept your resignation." Gaara voice was full of anger, "You do not belong to your father. If you are like the flower, than I shall cut you from the tree, even if I have to chop the tree from its roots to keep you."

"Gaara." Her arms went instantly around him.

"Are you scared of me?" He did not want her rejection.

"No." Her acceptance made the world vanish, instantly she was being placed down on a cove inside the tree. Her body was being showered by kisses. "I need to taste you tonight, be mine Gaara-kun." Her words ignited a burning fire inside him.

"Are you sure?" He would not be able to hold back again. He was in the brink of insanity caused by blinding pleasure.

"Yes."

Hinata removed her robe gently, exposing her nude body slowly to the red-headed, whose eyes favored a dark greenish color. Her body was spectacular, its creamy texture was begging to be lick, bitten, and suckled on. Gaara's mouth found crevasses that needed further exploration. His hands roamed freely through the valleys that her body made. Moan of delight escaped both of them. Gaara finally found a reason for his existence; to taste this beautiful fruit that was only offered by his Hinata. Her flavor was sweet as always, her mouth was velvety; her hot saliva becoming an intoxicating nectar. He used her own saliva to stimulated her response, fingering her folds that protected her womanhood. Gaara manhood was already pressing into her lower thigh. She was opening herself like a true blossom begging to get taken. He drove harder into her, until her head started shaking uncontrollably, he knew what she needed. Her hips undulated into his hard belly, she needed him now.

Gaara held her down, he entered her cautiously until he reached her barrier. She opened her eyes, they stared into each others' worlds. Both realizing that life was never going to be the same. Hinata had found that his strength was what kept her going, that his easy manner with his siblings help her understand his fear of rejection. She need of his cute bear that he held in his arms at night when he was extremely depress (she had used her byukugan on him several times). Gaara would always fight for his village, he would die for his siblings, and he would someday find a woman worth his love. He forcefully pushed his way into her, and her pain was kept in with a bite to her own tongue.

"You bit your tongue so you would not scream, why?" Gaara was so deep inside her; yet he was fully concern for her.

"I do not want to be weak anymore." She rocked her body forward, the pain was still very much present.

"Stop...too soon." Gaara wanted her body to adjust to his. "Damn." Hinata did not stop and he could not hold back any longer. He capture her lips and force her tongue into his mouth, the sweet taste of her blood increased his need, and his thrusting became violent. He used his full force to pump into Hinata. She felt the need to become stronger instantly and met his thrust every time, her pleasure was wonderful. She felt free, like she needed this to reach heaven. She came three times before Gaara finally allowed himself to come into her.

Throughout the night, Gaara and Hinata took each other violently several times. He forced her to experience the most beautiful feelings of ecstasy, while she timidly held his heart in her hands every time. She met all his needs, and never cowered at the new experience Gaara would whispered into her ear. Some time before sunrise, Hinata felt Gaara's heavy breathing. It had been hard to wake up before he did, since he normally did not sleep; that last time had been hard on him, he must of finally needed some rest.

Hinata took her last piece of clothing, and looked at the man sleeping calmly. He was so strong and handsome, "one day you will find that special woman, Gaara-kun. I love you so much, but I would only be a burden to you. Good-bye my Kazekage." Hinata did not cry, she was not going to be weak anymore. She was going to face her father, and if her destiny was to die for the sake of her clan than she shall confront death with a brave face. She would not run away from her responsibility. She did not return to the house, jumping out of the protection of the grand tree she left Suna and Gaara behind.

A/N: I am thinking that maybe in the end, which shall be soon, I should write more on their various positions----I don't know yet.

And thanks for reviewing. I try to take all comments into consideration when updating- remember though that I am a poor writer.


	12. A Fool's Dream

A/N: This is for wickedone43 and KaRiSa---you guys got me to update. I promise I shall not take as long to update the next chapter (maybe sooner than you think). Thanks to everyones' wonderful comments and encouragements, they really do help.

She continued running in the darkness of desert, the sun was starting emerge from the eastern horizon, and a bright ray of light penetrated the emptiness of her world. She had a task to complete and she would not fail again. She had failed to many times throughout her life to find the obscured meaning of her life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaara felt an emptiness next to him, resulting in his bright sea-green eyes to glow with a fury of being duped. The coldness of the place next to him turn his attention to the sand storm that was approaching; he would not have a chance to follow the girl he wanted to choke at this moment. His Hinata's world was far from his reach.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The following day, Hinata could feel pain of her limbs consuming the last bits of energy. The old Hinata would turn back, or even rest, but this new Hinata would fight till her last breath. The pain quickly lighten, her resolution increased to a new level.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hinata is coming Papa," Hanabi's words reached the sickly man, whom had not being able to move for the last few days. "I will challenge her for the leadership of our clan, it is the only way."

"I do not wish for a final battle, you my sweet Hanabi should not have to kill your own sister." The man's voice was weak and just above a whisper.

"It is the same, she would have been killed by our assassins or by my hand. Hinata shall die."

"Listen well, many do not like the challenge of leadership. There are many who love your sister." The man took two deep breaths before adding, "poison."

"Why can't I kill her in a fair battle? I can defeat her?" Hanabi pouted the way a child would if not given the chance to play with her favorite toy.

"Poison." Hiashi was running out of patience, he couldn't help but look at his adoring daughter with a glare, "Use poison, as soon as she enters Konoha."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The tears streaming down her cheek were leaving trails of clean skin. Her whole body ached, but she had finally reached Konoha. She knew that she was very close to loosing it again, her whole world was coming apart. She felt the great rejection of a man who had given her birth, a man who had once hugged and read to her bedtime stories. It was going to hurt, in the end, she was going to hurt like never before.

The woods had gotten thicker a few miles back; yet she could see the clearing of the village within a few feet. Konoha, the hidden ninja village was finally in sight. It was going to be a long walk.

The attack came without warning. She saw the bright blond hair before she new what had attacked her. "How dare you come into our village?" The rowdiness of the voice informed Hinata of the identity of the attacker. Naruto.

"It is I, Hyuga Hinata." Her voice was strong, she was never going to show weakness again.

"It can't be. You don't sound like her." Naruto didn't take another moment, he pounced on Hinata with a dagger. In the death of night, he could see nothing, but once he was lying completely on top of her, their limbs intertwining, he got a clue that she was really Hinata. "OH," he sounded confused and scared, "I am sorry Hinata-chan, I thought that you were in Suna." He didn't look comfortable.

"It is alright." Her explanation was cut short by the sound of a loud thump to his head.

"What were you thinking. You stupid head, you didn't assess your enemy, you just charged full force into what could be the intruder's plan. You are such an idiot sometimes, I really don't know why I love you so much. Now, get off Hinata." Her voice was full of anger, but there was no evidence of hate in her tone. In fact, a person could sense the love she had for him. She had once felt that deep emotion for him as well. Now, all she could think about was Gaara. Gaara would call her stupid too, he would yell at her too; letting her know that her stupid actions had gotten her killed. It was all going to end, soon, and she would never get to see Gaara again. That would be her only remorse, her only sorrow leaving this world. She would miss him with all her heart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The garden had not changed. It all looked the same, the house, the fountain, and the small pond she use to sit by. It all looked the same; yet, she felt different. It was never going to be the same, this she had to get through her head. It could never be the same. Her father would most likely be informed of her arrival into the village and would come to confront her at any moment. She had not been expecting a big attack, her father would never make a scandal. That could have been the reason she had been sent away. It all seemed like a dream, entering her home, looking at the beautiful wooden floor that reflected the hanging lanterns. It was all just a bad dream. Her father's voice could be heard at a distance. He was in a bitter mood and yelling at someone. He knew she was standing in the foyer, she could see him watching her. It was all a game of mouse and cat, and she was the mouse. The look in his eye was determine, she would not make it through the night, come sunrise her body would be found somewhere in the cold desert. He wouldn't even give her a proper burial, blaming her disappearance on the sand village. Gaara would be to blame. But what her father didn't know was that she had met Naruto and Hinata outside the village, just a mere second before Hiashi had located her presence. He had missed them completely. It was a matter of minutes now.

The atmosphere was tense. Her sister had been send away, but she could feel the cold stare that came from above. She was sulking, Hanabi had different intentions than those of Hiashi. This night was going to be interesting. It was going to be the turning point of her life. It was going to determine her future, of lack of one.

"You finally arrived. Any other ninja would of traveled the desert at a faster pace. Only a clumsy idiot shinobi would have taken as long as you. You have always been useless." His voice was full of malice, yet the impact was missing. He had gotten worse. He was also close to the place he wanted to send her. "I want to ask you a few questions, daughter of mine."

Her stance was not on defense. She knew her father would not attack, he was expecting something from her. She move to stand closer to the faded man, "I shall try my best to answer, although you might find my answers lacking."

"Insolent girl." He could see that she had matured and rebelled against his vocal attacks. "But you shall learn quickly that the world does not spin to make us all comfortable in the daylight." He had a manservant that held his papers in order. "First, you have always forsaken your duty. In your defense, can you name of one instance when this family has taken pride in calling you the heir?"

"No."

"Can you name any of the elders you have defeated to be named heir?"

"No."

"Can you fight your way into becoming the heir?"

"No."

"I shall give you one finale task, Hinata, because I see that you have grown into your own attitude, kill the Kazekage and I shall accept your claim to be my heir."

"No, that is not what we agreed on father! You said poison!!!" Hanabi's words cut through all the chamber. "You said that she was going to die. You promised me the Hyuga name. I am clan chief, I am heir, I am your true daughter."

"Be quiet. I have not given my permission for you to be here." Hiashi looked to be about three second away from death. "What are you doing here?" It was all starting to get in his way. He had a clear path to keeping his clan as one of Konoha's most respectable. It was now going to have to end with mysteries. He had wanted to avoid all this. "Leave at once Hanabi, you are not welcome in this chamber."

"No father, you are a few days away from death. I shall be the leader then. I can answer all the question Hinata couldn't. I have defeated all of the elders, they respect me; they will acknowledge me as heir and leader of the clan." Her words were stronger now, she had a conviction of justice. I will not give into your wishes anymore father. "I challenge you, Hyuga Hinata, will you fight me for the leadership of this clan?"

Hinata knew something in her father's plan had gone terribly wrong. It was starting to crumble, faster by the second. Her father looked completely frustrated, his face was unrecognizable. "No. You shall not fight. If Hinata wants to be heir, all she has to do is stab her lover, kill him. He is tided up in the next room, as it happened he has come willingly. He asked for an exchanged. He would willingly give up the profits of the Suna investments in order to get you to his home safely. Too bad, I have greater plans for you and him."

"Let him go Father!" Hinata's was deeply angered. How was it possible that Gaara was here, she had left him in Suna, she had seen the sand storm, she had made sure that he would not make it in time to stop her. It had to be a lie, but she would not allow her father to torture Gaara. If Gaara was here, then she had to fight for him. She had been more then willing to let herself die, let the stronger opponent dispose of her weak body. But if he was here, then she would have to be stronger for him. "I will drink whatever poison you have for me, just let him go. I cannot allow you to kill him."

"Indeed, this is most interesting. You are willing to die for him. You are willing to disappear to keep him alive. Then I shall let you get your wish. Bring the papers, and the cups. I must drink to the farewell of my daughter." The manservant moved slowly, in all seemed to have taken hours, when in an instant it was all covered in blood, his face was dripping the crimson liquid, half his brain was still pulsating with the nerves that erupted in a spectacular fountain of blood. Hinata had only seen this one other time, "Gaara-kun!" She looked for him. She knew he had to be there. Her body itch with the knowledge that her father truly had him tided somewhere. The fear of the man sitting in the thick chair was noticeable. Hiashi was trapped, Hanabi would be his only escape. He was sure his younger daughter could defeat both her opponents.

"Where is Gaara, father?" Her words were demanding. Hinata could not see Gaara, even with her Byakugan. She searched everywhere.

"For this, he shall pay. Hanabi kill your sister."

"Are you stupid old man, don't you see that Gaara is protecting Hinata from his hiding place, I cannot even see him. He is using his eyeball to observe all our movements." Hinata looked to the ceiling to see the floating sphere; the eye moving in accordance to her position. Gaara.

"Kill her I say! Do you not want to be heir?"

"No father, I shall not be heir. I shall be leader." Hanabi moved quickly and swiftly through the blood covered room, her hands reached their destination. In a few minutes her target was immobile. "You have ten minutes to live, Hinata can aid you but I highly doubt she will. Within that time, I shall kill her and gotten you dead as well. I am tired of waiting for a death that seems to never reach you." Hanabi was no longer the cute little girl she recalled. Her innocence was untraceable. The evil face that stared back at her with hatred seemed to demand something from her. It was a wordless hate, it had consumed her soul completely.

"You are not my sister." Hinata spoke without consequence, she had finally understood that her sister had been killed long ago by the hateful spirit that lived inside of the sweet faced girl. It had all been a trick of the mind. In truth, it had all been a fool's dream of a loving family.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So, yeah (sighs deeply). I am so sorry it took forever, please forgive me. I can give no excuse, other than laziness and procrastination. I hope you liked it.


	13. A Taste of You

A/N: Gomen.

"Gaara?" The world of the Kazekage had been put to the test, not even when his body had release Shukaku had he ached with so much pain.

"Hinata, do not worry I am here." The gentle whisper came to her from below. He was about two feet underground. He had somehow gone underneath and taken cover. He was going to save her as always. It was never going to change, her weakness was still very much alive. It was never going to change.

"Don't worry. I am going to save myself." She was not going to be saved this time. This time, she was going to save him. "Hanabi where are you? I won't run. I will fight you, I challenge you to a duel." Her voice held a resolution that knew the time had come to see what see was really capable of.

Gaara did not bother to show himself, he knew that Hinata needed this more then she need the air to breath. His Hinata was not going to run anymore, and he would wait for her at the end. He would catch her if she fell and he would make sure this place would be laid flat beneath his feet after this night. He could already sense the rage of the younger sister, she was strong but there was a rage that he was sure to be her downfall.

"So you are finally going to be brave enough to admit that you have never been fit to be heir, that your pathetic fighting skills are nothing compare to mine." Her sister stepped out of the shadows. Her hair had fallen freely from its constraints. The night wind seemed to pick up and the front doors burst opened. "A storm is coming, it is fitting for both of you," looking at her father and Hinata, "to die this night." Her words were spoken as if another person was controlling her. Hinata could never understand how she had failed to see the true malice of her sister. She had loved her once, she would have died for her so willingly.

"Are you ready?" Hinata shed all emotion. She was not going to lose. She was going to kill this wild child in front of her. Hanabi's eyes glowed with a passion that was aliened to humans. Hinata let her body become relax and search to find a death calmness that she had seen Gaara use. _The world can be best understood if you stand still and observe all that is in it, you are part of all of it. Control your inside chakra with the knowledge that it is all part of you._ She could see know. Her hands did not tremble as they always did, her determination was complete. "I will not die this night." Hinata's hands were shaped into a stance that was foreign to Hanabi.

"You will!" her shout was that of a spoiled brat. Her hands were up in the air, her lips forming the words she needed to end the life of her sister. Hanabi had always envied her older sister, the princess. Her soft mannerism, her shy voiced. She had looked at her sister with a hate that had slowly consumed her. Her energy field was created and her attack was wild.

Hinata looked at the crazed being and did not show any emotion. She would not run. Hinata blocked the large attack of energy, which broke through the south wall and form a massive hole, the wooden house creaked at its destruction. The ceiling cracked open. Hinata jumped out of the way of three consecutive attacks, Hanabi would not give her an opening. Her younger sister was stronger than Hinata remembered.

"You are running sister." Hanabi's twisted laugh caused Hinata to hesitate for a moment and the last ball of electric-chakra managed to slightly grace Hinata's left upper arm. "Ha, you will see our mother this night. Tell her how much I hate her for leaving me with you."

Gaara followed the fight, his heart was beating so fast. He knew that Hinata would win, she could not fail. Hanabi was playing games to scare her opponent, her real attack was coming and Hinata would have to be prepare.

Hinata hit the floor with a bleeding arm and a limp she had acquired from blocking another attack with a back kick. Hanabi landed a mere feet away from her. "Bleed for me." Hanabi attacked with her usual frighting speed, her hands and feet attacking Hinata at all angles. Hinata knew that a simple touch would be fatal coming from Hanabi. She used all her strength to block them all. "You are so good at running, but this time you won't escape me so easy." Hanabi used one of the tactics Hinata could never manage to correctly form. At that moment, Hinata looked all around her. Her house was but a few seconds from completely collapsing; her father, the once great Hyuuga, had fallen; and then there was him, looking at her. His eyes were so beautiful, holding her in their depths. They were the same eyes she had fallen into when he felt him thrust deep inside her that distant night. Her body awoke with passion as the heated look passed between them. He was watching her now in a lustful need. Her body was bleeding and he ached to lick ever inch of her. Hanabi's fingers were inches away from her heart. "Ah, die you stupid bitch!" Hinata did not even need to look at her. Her hand broke through the strike and Hanabi's right hand cracked with a bone chilling sound. Hinata's eyes were on her lover, his smirked told her that she had pleased him greatly. Hinata was up from her crouching position, her limbs took a new life of their own.

"I thought that I was weak once, no longer do I feel weak." Her voice was strong, not flinching as she took the last step towards her sister. "Good-bye." She did her own encircling moves and pushed two delicate fingers into the contours of her younger sister's chest and rotated them to the right, her thumb then lightly touched her small chest bone. Her sister's face smiled pleasantly at Hinata, "Good-bye." Her eyes flinched twice before her whole body went lifeless.

Hinata approached her father, "I am sorry I disappointed you yet again and did not die." She bend down to undue the ministrations Hanabi had inflicted on their father.

"Don't ...don't." He spat out blood, "don't." His eyes looked at her in fear as if a demon stood in front of him. She could still save him, but she knew that he preferred to die than face the shameless defeat at the hands of her weakling daughter.

Hinata stood and turned around, standing directly in front of her was her wonderful lover. She wondered if she would ever get use to the heat her body produced at the mere sight of him. Her body was prepared for the invasion of his mouth on hers. She melted into him, her world was taken out of her hands and into his. Then the kissing stopped and tight arms went around her. A calm and deathly voiced whispered into her ear, "never leave my side." It was a warning, she belonged to him.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too." She was to caught up on her emotions that she failed to see that all her friends were standing in the large opening, gapping and standing completely speechless. Even Naruto the loud mouth was swallowing his shock.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Stop looking at me like that." She needed to get out of bed, she had a lot of things to prepare for the arrival of a few visiting friends. Her husband did not bother to reply rather sharpen his gaze at her. She knew that he thought her friends were mainly annoying, cutting his time with her alone into mere hours. "I have to make sure all the arrangements have been completed. Please." Her voice was soft and pleading, but she knew begging never worked on her beautiful red-headed husband.

He took her ankle with one hand and held her hip in the other. "I have a need to taste my wife." His mouth worked its way up her limb. He was wickedly indulging on his passion for his wife.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it. I am lazy, in the extreme, so thanks for baring with me.


End file.
